


Dragon 2

by fuckthenaysayers



Series: Dragon [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately, he couldn't hide forever. Geoff had suggested that the next video Joel did, he do with the new kid, get him a little extra-exposure. The time of ignoring the problem was over, and now he had to meet him face to face. A quiet knock interruped Joel's thoughts, and he looked up. There he was, young and fresh-faced, with thick glasses and a wispy black beard that Joel just wanted to pet. "Hey, Mr.Heyman? Geoff said you wanted me to help out with a video?"</p><p>Joel motioned for him to come in, which he did. The older man stood, offering a hand. "Please, just call me Joel. Good to meet you, Ray." Ray took the proffered hand, shaking it lightly. His dragon, a sleek black male named Jax, ventured down his arm to sniff at the new human. Cinnamon flew over and took a similar spot, but with one look at Jax her coloring changed to match his completely. Both men froze as they stared at the two dragons, Ray looking shocked to see another dragon identical to his, with the red and white swirling markings and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon 2

Joel wasn't the luckiest in love. Sure, he was handsome and charming, and funny. Sure, he pulled in plenty of lovely ladies, and even a few guys. But the resounding ruiner of his love life? The fact that he'd never seen what his dragon looked like. His dragon, a lovely little thing named Cinnamon, had the chameleon ability from an incredibly young age. Usually a dragon didn't get their power until adulthood, but Cinnamon was switching colors since Joel could remember. 

And because of it, he'd never seen her actual form, which meant he'd never know who his soul mate was. Cinnamon took whatever color and markings she felt like, at any given moment. No amount of pleading could convince her to change back, even for a second. Perhaps she was a little possessive over Joel too, because every time he got a new lover, she liked to flaunt her unmatching color in front of them, a constant reminder that they were never meant to be.

So every girlfriend lasted less than a few weeks, and every boyfriend just as short. Joel had just about given up on the idea of finding love ever. Then Ray came along. Ray Narvaez Jr. was the newest member to the Achievement Hunter office, and even though Joel only got a glimpse of him so far, he felt smitten. He listened to every Let's Play the man was on now, falling in love with his voice and personality too. He refused to go into the office though, afraid to properly meet him and act stupid in front of him.

Unfortunately, he couldn't hide forever. Geoff had suggested that the next video Joel did, he do with the new kid, get him a little extra-exposure. The time of ignoring the problem was over, and now he had to meet him face to face. A quiet knock interruped Joel's thoughts, and he looked up. There he was, young and fresh-faced, with thick glasses and a wispy black beard that Joel just wanted to pet. "Hey, Mr.Heyman? Geoff said you wanted me to help out with a video?"

Joel motioned for him to come in, which he did. The older man stood, offering a hand. "Please, just call me Joel. Good to meet you, Ray." Ray took the proffered hand, shaking it lightly. His dragon, a sleek black male named Jax, ventured down his arm to sniff at the new human. Cinnamon flew over and took a similar spot, but with one look at Jax her coloring changed to match his completely. Both men froze as they stared at the two dragons, Ray looking shocked to see another dragon identical to his, with the red and white swirling markings and all. 

"S-Sorry about that, she's got a chameleon ability. Likes to tease people by taking different colors. She's never taken another dragon's markings so blatantly before though." Joel was embarrassed, pulling away and shaking Cinnamon a little. "Change back! Cinnamon, no! Don't be rude!"

"It's okay, Joel. No biggie. Let's just get to the video?"

Joel sighed and nodded, the two dragons flying off to a windowsill together to bond, their humans doing the same. When it was all over, Ray was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, still grinning. "Man, you're funny Joel. You're my kinda guy." Joel grinned, utterly pleased. 

"You're mine too."

\---

Their friendship took off slow, building gradually as they started to make more videos together, sometimes going out for lunch or just hanging out. It was fun, and nice, and comforting, both men enjoying it a bit more than they should.

The only problem right now was Cinnamon. She started changing colors again, but the moment she saw Jax, she was back to copying his colors. It almost felt like she was taunting Joel, inadvertantly torturing him with the idea that they could be meant to be, but it was clearly not so. 

At one point he lost it, couldn't handle the stupid wistful pining anymore and just cut off all contact. Their chats stopped, the lunches stopped, the videos together stopped. Every time Ray tried to talk to Joel, the man found an excuse to end the conversation or get away. All the progress they'd been making was lost in one fell swoop.

But Jax wouldn't have that. The dragon could obviously tell how upset it was making his human, and he planned to do something about it. He curled up in a ball in a safe place on Ray's desk, before working his powers. Jax was able to do something called mind transferal, able to possess someone, for lack of a better term, for up to thirty minutes. Shorter if the person was awake at the time. Luckily for him, he found Miles snoozing on a couch and took him over, marching straight into Joel's office.

The man looked confused at the sudden intrusion. "Yes, Miles?"

"You need to stop playing games with Ray. He's upset right now because you refuse to speak with him."

Joel's brow furrowed, why would Miles come to talk to him about that? "I can't talk with Ray anymore, Miles. I've fallen too far for him, and I can't hurt him. His soul mate deserves him."

"You are his soul mate."

The older man rolled his eyes. "And how would you know that?"

"Dragons bond telepathically, we can tell when we've met our other half. You might think Cinnamon is just toying with you, but those are her true markings. She can't hide herself when she sees me, she wants people to see our matching."

"Wait, are you Jax? Is this your power?"

The dragon sighed, rolling Miles' eyes. "Yes. I thought that was clear from the start."

"Not really. But it doesn't matter. So... you're saying Ray is seriously my soul mate?"

"Yes, but if you don't act soon you will lose his love. Ray deserves someone who will treat him right, can you promise you'll do that?"

"At this point I'd die for him, Jax. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some apologizing to do."

The dragon nodded, walking Miles back to where he belonged before leaving and returning to his own body. Just as he did, Joel burst through the door. "Ray! I love you!" the man cried out, resulting in a round of 'ooh's from the coworkers Joel had totally forgotten about. Ray got up, dragging the other out and into the hallway, far away from the office. 

"Joel, what was that about?" Ray asked quietly, his cheeks pink as he repeated the shouted words in his head. The older man was silent now, flustered at his mistake and unsure how to explain himself. 

"I've liked you. For a long time. I've never been lucky in love, and I didn't think we were meant to be, so I didn't want to take a chance on you. I just... You're so wonderful, if I started dating you and your soul mate came along, I'd never want to let you go. But Jax took over Miles, I guess that's his power? And he told me that... we are soul mates. Cinnamon takes over her soul mate's pattern when they're near."

There was silence, Ray taking in the new information with wide eyes and a hopeful look. "Are you serious? We're really soul mates?" Joel nodded, happy that Ray believed him. 

"So why don't you kiss me already?"

The older man laughed and took a step closer, before doing just that.


End file.
